


Knockin on heaven's door

by rosalina2124



Category: Justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Raylan gets hurt in the mines will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most. Mama take this badge from meI can't use it anymoreIt's getting dark too dark to seeFeels like I'm knockin' on heaven's doorKnock-knock-knockin' on heaven's doorKnock-knock-knockin' on heaven's doorKnock-knock-knockin' on heaven's doorKnock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door, eh yeahMama put my guns in the groundI can't shoot them anymoreThat cold black cloud is comin' downFeels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Knockin on heaven's door

**Author's Note:**

> Note Raylan and Boyd are in their late teens in this story.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Aunt Helen and I try to relax. It’s been a rough night,I’ve been in a pretty bad accident,in the coal mines,something she’s been afraid of happening ever since I started. It all happened so fast,I was down there with Boyd,and Johnny,we were working late. We were fine,until we weren’t,we had a minor methane explosion,I got burned across my right arm,and I dislocated my shoulder. I’m pretty damn lucky all things considering,they pulled my ass out of there,right away,and loaded me up into the bed of the truck. They decided to take me home,it was closer than trying to get to the ER,which is about 40 minutes away. They got me here,Aunt Helen got one look at me,and after getting me settled upstairs,called for the doctor. We’ve been waiting for her for awhile,I’ve been in and out of it,the pain has been intense,and I know she must be waking me because she’s here. “Easy baby,it’s alright Ray,Dr.Julian is here now to look you over alright”she says comfortingly,squeezing my hand on my good side. She has been a mom to me for as long as I can remember,since Mama died,I’m glad I have her,Dad is out of town this time,thankfully.

“OK Aunt Helen,it really hurts”I murmur wincing,this has to be the worst pain I’ve ever felt,I want it to go away,but it’s not that easy. “I know baby,I know,we’ll make it better I promise”she says as I see Dr.Julian come in for the first time. She comes over to me as she slips on gloves,and Aunt Helen turns on the lamp,the dim glow of the light filling the room. “Hey there sweetheart,I heard you got hurt pretty bad in the mines tonight,do you mind if I look you over Raylan”she asks softly as I nod,too tired and in pain to say anything. I let her sit on the bed,and she gets my vitals,I’m holding steady for now. Then comes the hard part,they need to sit me up,so she can listen to my lungs,see what they sound like,it’s going to hurt,but I know she needs to,she’s afraid I’ve breathed in coal dust,which I know is real bad. I let them do it as I let out a muffled grunt of pain,everything hurts.

I feel her lift up my shirt,then I feel the cold stephoscope against my skin,and she has me breathe in and out for her. “Your lungs sound alright for now honey,you are wheezing a little bit,we’ll have to keep an eye on that,it could be from the dust,I want to go ahead and get you on pain meds,so I can get your shoulder back in,and take care of this burn”she says softly squeezing my good shoulder. I’m real scared,I know the pain meds will help,make me comfortable,but not being in control leaves me vulnerable,I know she’ll keep me safe,from Daddy. I watch as she grabs supplies for the IV,I hate needles,but this needs to be done. “I know sweetheart,look at your Aunt for a minute alright”she says as I do so,feeling her card a hand through my hair,comforting. I feel a quick pinch,and a burn,then it’s over,medicine flowing in my veins. It takes care of the pain fairly quickly,and I’m sleepy,which is good,I don’t want to feel her pop my shoulder back in.

I’m in and out of it after that,I feel her grab my hand on my injured side,I feel some tugging,then I hear a pop,it hurts a little,but not like it would without the meds. Then it’s time for the burn to get taken care of,that one’s more tolerable,but only by a little. She cleans it up with a cool rag,then she puts on a cream,and wraps it in gauze,then she’s done. “I’m all done sweetie,try to get some sleep,we’ll be here,I’ll stay here tonight,to monitor you,get you to the ER if we need to”she says as I see her take off her gloves,then she leaves the room,leaving us in the quietness of the night. I feel her get on the bed with me,mindful of my IV,and I find myself resting against her. “Shh,I’m here Ray,I’m here baby,get some sleep alright,your safe”she says carding a hand thorugh my hair. Before I know it I’m out,tired from everything,wondering if I’ll be alright,what will come next for me.


End file.
